


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Maknae Line In Distress [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Play Little Choi Jongho, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Choi Jongho-centric, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Forced Relationship, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt Jongho, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Protective Hyungs, Protective Park Seonghwa, Verbal Abuse, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “You don’t know anything about them!”
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Choi Jongho, Choi Jongho/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Maknae Line In Distress [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596046
Kudos: 7





	Untitled

**9:26 AM**

Jongho was woken up by someone calling his name and a heavy weight on top of him.He wasn't terribly surprised when he looked up to see Mingi laying on top of him.

The older smiled down at him when he saw that the maknae was awake."Morning Jongho-ah."He greeted cheerfully.Jongho rubbed his eyes."Morning hyung."He replied,Mingi cooed softly at the maknae's tired state.


End file.
